Felicidad Humana
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Oneshot-La mujer de mis sueños se casaría en pocos días con el despreciable Royce King... Aceleré el paso, la adrenalina corría por mis venas haciendo que correr fuera mucho más sencillo. Las carcajadas y comentarios idiotas no cesaban. Rose/Emmett


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Basado en el capítulo "Desenlace desafortunado" de Eclipse.

**Summary:** La mujer de mis sueños se casaría en pocos días con el despreciable Royce King... Aceleré el paso, la adrenalina corría por mis venas haciendo que correr fuera mucho más sencillo. Las carcajadas y comentarios idiotas no cesaban.

**He dicho que amo a Rose y a Emmet? no? en serio? bueno, LOS AMO! Son una pareja perfecta, y he aquí otro oneshoot de ellos ^^**

* * *

**Felicidad Humana**

Era 1933, y yo caminaba por las calles cuando la noche ya estaba entrada. Mis amigos habían ido a tomar a un bar de mala muerte, pero yo había optado por la caminata a solas. Aquella típica caminata que se hace cuando estás a punto de perder algo que amas. Algo que jamás tuviste.

La mujer de mis sueños se casaría en pocos días con el despreciable Royce King. Recuerdo la forma en que alardeaba que había conseguido a la chica más bonita del pueblo. No hacía más que referirse a ella como un objeto, "que era la más sexy" "que era la más hermosa". ¿Tan siquiera la había visto a los ojos? ¿Tan siquiera la quería? Sabía que para ambas preguntas la respuesta era _no_. Pero ¿qué podía esperar yo? Era un pobretón, sin lugar donde caer muerto, y peor aún, sin lugar donde andar vivo.

Rosalie Hale probablemente desconocía mi existencia. Corrección: seguramente desconocía mi existencia.

"Hola, soy Emmet McCarty y…te amo" sí, nunca hubiese sido una frase inteligente para decir. Por suerte, nunca la había dicho.

Suspiré derrotado mientras los faroles comenzaban a apagarse. Si hubiese tenido alguna razón para querer despertarme el día de mañana, habría apresurado el paso, pero ¿qué motivo podía tener yo? Rosalie Hale se casaría con Royce King, y yo…estaba invitado a esa maldita boda.

Royce y yo habíamos sido amigos, y habíamos discutido hacía cuatro días por su comportamiento con Rose, pero la invitación había sido entregada antes y la discusión no había ameritado que se me vetara de asistir a tan _magno evento. _

Me recosté en la pared de la Iglesia, arrastrándome por ella para caer al suelo. Me sentía totalmente derrotado y sin ánimos.

Al otro lado de la calle, comencé a escuchar carcajadas guturales y un escándalo que sólo podía provenir de Royce y sus amigos.

-Aquí está mi Rose –logré escuchar al otro lado de la calle. Su nombre me alertó y me puse de pie, Royce estaba totalmente ebrio –Llegas tarde. Estamos helados, nos hiciste esperar demasiado tiempo.

Caminé a mayor velocidad.

-¿Qué te dije John?

John, el tipo que venía de Atlanta, un amigo de un amigo de Royce, ya había oído de él, era un mujeriego que usaba a las mujeres como mercancía.

Aceleré el paso, la adrenalina corría por mis venas haciendo que correr fuera mucho más sencillo. Las carcajadas y comentarios idiotas no cesaban.

Cuando llegué, Royce estaba arrancándole a Rose su chaqueta, haciendo que los botones volarán por todas partes.

¿Qué podía hacer? Mi corazón latía golpeando mi pecho.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –dije en un tono que intentaba parecer policial. Sabía que ellos estaban ebrios, y que sus sentidos se hallaban distorsionados, con suerte los habría alarmado.

Y la tuve…dejaron caer las botellas y salieron corriendo en todas direcciones, dejando a Rosalie en el suelo, tan deshecha –o más –como yo había estado unos minutos atrás.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté acercándome lentamente y tratando de recuperar mi voz normal.

Ella estaba gimiendo y llorando sin parar, sabía que el dolor en su alma era mucho más grande del que le podían haber causado físicamente.

Me acerqué un poco más, poniéndome de cuclillas a su lado. Acerqué mi mano a su rostro y ella la apartó de un solo golpe.

-No me toques –dijo alejándose.

Retiré mi mano inmediatamente.

-Lo siento, no te haré daño. Puedo acompañarte a tu casa, o alejarme para siempre.

Sus ojos azules como el mar se quedaron contemplándome, estaban llorosos, y había lágrimas en su preciosa piel de porcelana.

-Creo que está bien si me acompañas a casa. –dijo mordiendo su labio inferior. –es por acá –señaló.

La seguí y me mantuve a distancia.

-Puedes acercarte –dijo en un suspiro –no eres como ellos.

-Pensé que todos los hombres éramos iguales –dije en tono burlesco.

-Tal vez tú no eres tan hombre –respondió ella sonriendo.

-Eso está mejor, mucho mejor.

Me acerqué un poco, notando que su sonrisa no desaparecía. Sus ojos seguían llorosos, pero aún así reflejaban una dicha tan humana, tan frágil que no permitiría que nadie rompiera. Sus azul mirada me cautivó una vez más, reflejando mis castaños ojos en aquel mar de ensueño.

**

* * *

**

**Si estás aquí es porque terminaste de leer el oneshoot, qué es lo siguiente? Pulsar el botón verde, agregar a tus favoritos e ir a mi perfil a leer más cosas mías ^^ bueno, era sugerencia "cuestión de mera supervivencia"**

**Att: Robin Wolfe**


End file.
